


I lost my shoes

by D_Brand, TheBandofThieves



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is so done, Crocs, Leonard Snart has no shoes, Thievery, coldflash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Brand/pseuds/D_Brand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBandofThieves/pseuds/TheBandofThieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about fighting Captain Cold, is that generally what will happen is predictable, at least to Barry. He will zoom in, exchange a few quips, and eventually fall to Cold's new trick. Today, however was just…strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost my shoes

The thing about fighting Captain Cold, is that generally what will happen is predictable, at least to Barry. He will zoom in, exchange a few quips, and eventually fall to Cold’s new trick. Today, however was just…strange.  


Barry sped to the clothing store, whose alarm had blipped before cutting off, expecting to sweep in and stop and petty criminal. He had not expected to see Leonard Snart in full Cold gear, with one exception. He was wearing crocs.  


“Snart, what?” Barry questioned as he slid to a halt in front of the man. Said man simply shrugged.  


“I lost my shoes.” Snart confessed, “More like Mick set them on fire, but that is more of a technicality.”  


“So you are knocking over a clothing store?” Barry blanched.  


“Lisa wanted some nice clothes and was feeling a bit restless. It was a win-win situation. Chill out Flash it’s just a pair of boots.” the criminal grinned. Barry pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.  


“And you chose crocs as your replacement for now?” the speedster inquired, his stance relaxing into something closer to a relaxed pose.  


“I had my summer clothes out,” Len drew, “besides, they match my parka.” Barry glanced down again and noticed the white snowflakes that decorated the blue body of Cold’s chosen footwear.  


“You know what? I can’t do this with you. Take what you need and I will leave the money behind. Just-” Barry stopped with a sigh and turned to leave, a smirk growing on Len’s face.  


As Barry made his way out of the store Lisa appeared behind her brother, the confident look on his face causing her grin to grow.  


“I take it your plan worked?” she asked in a sing song voice.  


“Perfectly.” Len grinned as he pulled a handful of diamonds from his pocket, “Kid didn’t even know that the Santini’s were holding priceless gems here. Did you get what I asked you to?” Lisa simply held up a large box, the picture of a boot on the side along with the number 11.  


“But of course dear brother. We can’t have you ruining my shoes forever.” Lisa smirked. Len simply scowled and led the way from the store, Lisa attempting to hold back a laugh at the sight of her brother’s heels sticking out of the back of her shoes. She would have to remember to pay Mick back for his role later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let us know if you enjoyed the story, if so there is more on the way! Let us know what you think.  
> The Band of Thieves & D_Brand


End file.
